


A Haunted Home

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity drabble. Curiosity caused Reverend Amos Howell to tilt his head to one side after he found himself in front of a dark house.





	A Haunted Home

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Curiosity caused Reverend Amos Howell to tilt his head to one side after he found himself in front of a dark house. He walked to the door and knocked. Perhaps potential victims for Unity were going to open their eyes sooner or later. Reverend Amos Howell frowned when the door never opened. He opened it and entered the house. The dark living room never bothered him. 

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened as soon as a spirit materialized in front of him. 

''Trespassers must perish,'' the scowling spirit said. 

Reverend Amos Howell smiled. He shrugged. ''Any victim for Unity,'' he said. 

 

THE END


End file.
